El encuentro de dos mundos distintos
by x.Lalaa.Potter.x
Summary: Gabriella es una chica aplicada y romántica que le gusta pasar las tardes libres con sus amigas y leer novelas románticas. Troy Bolton es un chico buscapleitos que con su grupo de amigos se burla de todos. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus vidas se crucen? TxG


**Aquí les traigo nuevo fic. Cortito pero creo que les gustará este fanfiction Troyella (Troy/Gabriella) ¿Quieren saber cómo es? Sólo tienen que leer. No espero que les guste a todo el mundo que lo lea, pero trato de hacer mi mejor y mayor esfuerzo para dejar satisfecho a más de uno.**

**Les aclaro que este fic es ****Totalmente gratuito**** y ****sin fines de lucro****, el unico fin de este fic es de entretenimiento y diversión tanto para ustedes al leerlo, como para mí al escribirlo.**

**El encuentro de dos mundos distintos.**

Comienzos del verano. Gabriella Montez estaba hablando por teléfono con Taylor para salir juntas con Kelsie.

-Entonces nos vemos allá. - Dijo la morocha.

-Muy bien, allí estare. - Dijo Taylor. Colgó el teléfono.

Horas después de haberse arreglado, se encontraron las tres amigas en la calle frente a un cyber café algo extraño. No estaba lleno de esos chicos y chicas callejeros que se sentaban horas frente a la computadora a jugar juegos en red, ni grupos de borrachos que se sentaban en la puerta con botellas de cerveza, ni chicos y chicas teniendo relaciones allí mismo y casi casi en la vereda. Por la noche era muy tranquilo.

-Entremos. - Dijo Taylor.

Las tres chicas entraron y sonrieron a Chad, que atendía el lugar. Sus padres eran los dueños.

Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa y pidieron de tomar gaseosa sabor cola.

-¿Cómo estará pasando Sharpay las vacaciones? - Preguntó Gabriella mientras bebía gaseosa.

-Seguro que en algún spa o en algún lugar exótico y paradisíaco. - Dijo Taylor mientras imitaba su forma de peinarse y sus caras.

Las chicas rieron al verla.

-Quizás haya conseguido novio, aunque con su personalidad no creo. - Comentó Kelsie en voz tan baja que apenas pudieron escucharla.

-¿Chicas qué hora es? - Preguntó Taylor mirando su celular apagado por la tener la batería agotada.

-Olvidé el mío. - Respondió Kelsie reviesando todos sus bolsillos.

-Son las diez en punto. - Dijo Gabriella.

-¿Qué? Me van a matar. Adios Gabriella

-Sí... adiós. A mí también, debería haber llegado hace una hora.

-Adiós chicas. - Las chicas se fueron y Gabriella se quedó sola allí. Luego de conectarse un rato y leer su correo electrónico. Se sentó en una silla, se puso sus anteojos de lectura y comenzó a leer una novela romántica.

La puerta se abrió y entró un grupo de chicos. Entre ellos estaba Troy Bolton, un basquetbolista del equipo de los Linces del colegio East High School.

El grupo de chicos era muy grande y escandaloso. Se reían, gritaban... parecían borrachos a pesar de que no lo estaban.

-Mira, una chica leyendo con gafas. - Dijo uno de ellos. Todos comenzaron a reír.

-Oye niña. ¿Leyendo en verano?

-Es una novela de amor muy bonita. - Los chicos rieron.

-Bueno, sólo preguntaba. Como no estabas con tus amigas pensamos... deberás ser algo... aislada, por no decir nerd y otras cosas que no puedo decir porque podrían afectarte. - Volvió a reír. - Aunque no me importa.

-Haz tu vida y no te metas en las ajenas. - Fue la respuesta de la morocha.

-No me afecta para nada lo que dices. Presiento que tienes miedo y te defiendes con frases que ni un bebé con retraso mental tomaría en serio. - Agarró su libro y leyó su título. - Miren chicos, lee cositas de amor cursi. - Dijo riendo junto a sus amigos.

-Arrojemos su libro a tu perro, lo hará pedazos. - Dijo el más grandote del grupo.

-¡No! Me faltan sólo tres capítulos para terminarlo.

-Aii, vamos. - Con el libro de Gabriella, salieron todos hacia afuera riendo. Todos menos un rubio de ojos y sonrisa cautivante, cabellos dorados como el sol y cuerpo sexy: Troy Bolton. Al no tener nada que hacer y ser humillada frente a todos los que estaban allí se fue a su casa.

-No... espera. - Dijo Troy.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Pedirte perdón, además no te he hecho nada, fueron mis amigos.

-Pues, qué amigos.

-Sí... bueno, por favor. ¿Me perdonas?

-Sólo si me prometes que no volverá a pasar.

-Te lo prometo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Gabriella... ¿Y tú?

-Troy, Troy Bolton.

-¿Eres del equipo de los Linces de la escuela East High School?

-Sí.

-Te conozco, baah... nunca hablé contigo, pero sé quién eres. No se si también te pasará lo mismo. Soy Gabriella Montez, del club de ciencias y matemáticas.

-Gabriella... sí, escuché hablar de tí y te he visto un par de veces, pero nunca te presté la atención que deberías.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Que eres hermosa. Tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu cabello, tus curvas.

-Bueno... - Se sonrrojó. -Tu eres bonito.

-¿Te gustaría salir?

-Sí, pero cuando...

-¿Qué tal mañana?

-Genial.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana... mmmm... aquí.

-Bueno.

-Ven Troy, mañana podrás molestarla de nuevo, ella viene aquí todos los días con sus estúpidas amigas. - Gritó su amigo desde la puerta.

-¡No! Escúchame... no la molestarán nunca más a ella, ni a ella ni a nadie, pero escuchen bien... molestarla a ella es lo mismo que molestarme a mí. - Y a pesar de que estaban todos sus amigos viendo, Chad y más de treinta personas ahí adentro, la besó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Al día siguiente, ahí mismo. Gabriella llegó a la hora en que habían quedado y él estaba exactamente allí.

-Hola, estás muy bonita.

-Gracias, tu luces espléndido.

-Bueno, este lugar está lleno de gente indeseable. Vámonos. - Y tomando su mano se alejaron a medida que el sol iba bajando cada vez más con el comienzo del anochecer. Bien lejos, y ya con la luna en el cielo, se besaron en la playa del lugar.

La chica estudiosa y romántica y el chico deportista y buscapleitos demostraron que para el amor no hay edad, ni distancia, diferencia social, ni ningún impedimento que evite que dos personas se amen aunque sean de dos mundos completamente distintos y opuestos.

**Fic extremadamente corto, pero creo que es lindo así... medio como que la cosa quedó... buee, no sé cómo decirlo, así que ****dejen sus REVIEWS**

**Lalaa™**


End file.
